


I'm alive

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Series: I'm alive [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: But it IS loosely based on next to normal and that is also just ... painful, Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt, For who?, I'm Sorry, If the series makes you cry, It is not going to be happy, Modern Era, Not even sure it will have a happy and nice ending, Other, You probably - Freeform, enjoy, soo... yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Enjolras tends to be quiet in the morning. Grantaire tries to get him to speak.





	I'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head. I had to write it.

Grantaire was sitting on the kitchen chair again. It was raining outside but he didn't seem care, or perhaps he didn't notice. Enjolras stood in the doorframe, leaning slightly against it. 

"Good Morning, Apollo." 

No reply. Enjolras tended to be quiet in the morning, and his hair tended to stand on end. This morning was, as usual, no exception. He just went straight for the coffee, then into the shower, and then he was out the door. 

 

He stayed gone all day. 

"How was work?" Was the first thing Grantaire said when a very tired looking Enjolras  came back home. No reply, again.

 

"Apollo, talk to me."

Nothing.

 

"Enjolras?" 

Enjolras didn't even  _look_ at him. 

A phone rang. Enjolras picked up. 

"Yeah, it's fine. We..  _I_ am okay." 

"You don't need to worry about me. I know it's... yeah. I know I should, but I could've  _sworn_ that I heard him earlier Courfeyrac." So Enjolras  _had_ heard... That was something Grantaire liked. Being heard. 

"I can't believe Grantaire's been ... dead for 6 months..." He heard Enjolras whisper it, barely audible into the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
